Stop Thinking
by EmmasHook
Summary: When Emma and Hook share their first kiss, Emma can't stop thinking about it or Hook. She doesn't know what to do, and the group still has to find Henry on this godforsaken island. Will the villains and the heroes band together to find Henry, without killing each other? The interference of Neal doesn't help any. What with all the conflicting feelings. -In Progress-
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't stop thinking about it. The way his lips tasted, so soft, yet so firm. And fuck, that kiss was so passionate, intense, and...

What was he thinking? That he could just kiss her (or did she kiss him?). She definitely kissed him. Hook was challenging her, to see if she would take it or walk away, and of course Emma took it. She could never back down from a challenge.

No you can't think about it anymore, Emma thought, your main reason of being here is to save Henry.

But what Emma wouldn't do to go back to him, and continue whatever just happened. There was a spark, definitely a spark.

 _No way. That couldn't happen. That kiss meant nothing. **Nothing**!_ She denied herself.

"Fuck, we need to find Henry, before I do something fucking stupid." She said out loud.

Like shoving Hook against a tree, and having your wicked way with him. A part of her brain thought.

"Fuck!" She all but yelled.

* * *

As Emma is walking back to the small camp they made up, when they aren't on the Jolly Roger, Emma feels a presence a ways back. She slowly keeps walking, but not too slowly that it is conspicuous. That's when she hears a stick break. She stops for a second to bend over, pretending to tie her boots, to wait out the intruder, while being aware of the knife she keeps in her right boot.

Someone taps her on the shoulder then. Emma grabs her knife, twirls around with the knife in her right hand, pushing the intruder against a nearby tree with the knife against the stranger. When she looks up at the stranger's face, she realizes who it is, Neal.

 _What is he doing? Did he see me and Hook? What does he want?_ Emma thought.

"What the hell Neal?" Emma voiced.

Neal gives her a small smile, while slowly moving the knife away from his neck.

"I just wanted to check up on ya. You were gone for a while." Neal said.

"My whereabouts are of no concern of yours. Just why the hell were you following me?" Emma said, outraged.

Neal gives her a shy smile,"I wanted to know if you were safe, and if we could talk… about us?"

 _Who does he think he is, wanting to talking about us. There is no us anymore. That ship has sailed._ Emma thought, warily.

"Well, I don't wanna talk about us, Neal. I don't need another thing on my plate. What we need to do is find Henry. That is all." Emma says, done with this short conversation.

Emma backs up and turn around to keep walking towards her destination. Neal isn't having any of it, so he grabs her arm, and twirls her around so she is facing him. He searches her face, looking for something.

He must have found it or something because out of nowhere, Neal kisses her.

 _What the hell is happening? Why is he trying to hurt her, and bring back all those memories from the past? I don't fucking get it._ Emma thinks.

Neal is trying to force her to open up to him, but Emma is frozen.

And all she can think about is Hook. How she shouldn't be

What the fuck! You don't need this right now, you need to find Henry. You don't want it. Her brain yells.

Emma all but shoves him, hard, into the tree behind him. Neal has a stunned look on his face. No one speaks a word for a few seconds. The silence is deafening. Emma is watching the emotions play over Neal's face. Regret, pain, happiness, and… Love?

No that can't be; he only remembers her from when they were together. She thinks.

"I-I still love you, Emma." Neal finally gets out..

"No you don't Neal." She says with disgust in her tone. Trying to wipe away the ghost feeling of his lips on hers. That doesn't work.

"I think I know how I feel, and that's love for you." Neal says with a bit of confidence.

Emma rolls her eyes, says slowly ,"Neal, you were engaged. You don't love me. You love the past me."

Neal, gets look of confusion, and regret.

Emma then walks away. She thanks whomever, that he didn't follow her.

* * *

When Emma finally gets to the camp, she see's that Hook isn't there yet. She starts to get the feeling of disappointment.

 _Why am I disappointed? I shouldn't be disappointed._ Emma thinks to herself.

She goes to sit down by Mary Margaret, on the fallen log. No Snow White. Nope, that's still weird. Not even gonna think about calling her that other word.

 _You know exactly why you are disappointed._ A part of her brain says.

 _No I don't._ She thinks.

 _Yes, you do. You want to find him, and finish up what happened because deep down you feel something towards him._ Her brain tells her.

 _Shut up brain, no I don't. Do I? **No.** Not going there. That only brings up memories of that I don't want to think about. Neal did enough damage. I need to stop thinking about this. I need a distraction._ Emma thinks, so she turns to Mary Margaret, to help with whatever the hell she is doing.

Mary Margaret, was already turned towards her, giving her a puzzled look, with a tad bit of worry.

 _Why would she be worried? I mean, nothing happened when I stayed back to talk to Hook. Well something did happen, but she didn't need to know that._ Then she realizes, Mary Margaret was saying something.

"...What's wrong, Emma? Where's Hook?"

"I don't know. Why would I know?" She says defensively, but trying to hide it.

A few minutes later, Neal comes back with firewood with a look of confusion, concentration, and anger. He doesn't even look at the others. Not even Emma, which she is glad for.

That's when Hook drunkenly, comes back through the coverage. He freezes, zeroes in on Emma, and gives her a mischievous smile. Emma doesn't know if she should like this look or not, but Hook decides that for her with what he says next.

"Attention, everyone! I would like you all to know that Emma kissed me, and it was the best kiss I've ever had. That is all."

"You did what?" Neal and David say in unison with equal disgust.

Emma just stares at everyone, like a deer in headlights. She conceals her embarrassment, because Emma Swan does not get embarrassed. She gets up, walks over to Hook. She gives him a look of innocence, when inside she is fuming with anger. She doesn't know whether to slap him or kiss that smirk off his face.

Her body decides for her because the next thing she knows her hand stings, and she all but runs off to get away from everyone.

* * *

 **Hello earthlings! I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is my first ff, and I feel like this was crap and too slow (don't know if that is the right word). But hey, leave me some feedback to know what to fix and whatnot.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well that didn't go as well as I hoped, or expected._ Hook thought to himself, while touching his stinging face.

Maybe because he didn't expect anything, but once he saw her face, he just had to do something. Why his rum idle mind thought to do that, he will never know. Of course it could have been because he saw Emma and Neal together, _kissing._

Once he saw their faces touch, he didn't even want to stay to see what happened next. That's when he decided to take his flask, and drink until the last drop.

Before this, Hook as well couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The way her lips felt and tasted; soft and sweet. There was a spark that made his lips tingle well after the kiss.

She said that it was a one time thing, but the only one she was _really_ fooling was herself. Well, he hopes that it will happen again, and maybe escalate to even more.

* * *

Hook was walking to get "firewood", but really he was just biding his time until he had to walk back to the camp before they would venture back to the _Jolly Roger_. So typically his mind wandered back to Emma.

Hook prided himself with what his mind could come up with, for it helped when he was stuck on this cursed island for so many years with just his hand and mind. And right now his imagination was conjuring up some sinful images of what Emma could do with that sweet mouth of hers. This thought made his cock twitch.

 _I wonder if Emma is thinking of me right now._ He thought, blithely.

 _She is probably building another layer of bricks to her already thick wall._ A part of his mind thought grimly, but he pushed past that thought.

Hook continued his trek until he heard people talking in the near distance. He couldn't hear any of the words, but when he saw that it was Emma and Neal he stopped walking and watched. Still not able to hear anything, but able to see what they were doing. Hook's body tensed when Neal pulled her into a kiss.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from what was happening in front of him. After watching for a few seconds, and she hadn't pulled away, hook turned around and walked quickly, basically jogging, in the opposite direction of the camp.

Hook stopped at a near big boulder, and leaned against it. Trying to slow down his racing mind and heart.

 _Why hadn't she pulled away?_ Hook thought.

 _Maybe because it was_ _ **actually**_ _a one time thing, and she wants to get back together with Neal._ His subconscious thought.

Self consciously, Hook thought maybe his mind was right. But he can basically read Emma like a book, and she didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with Neal _at all_. Then again, Emma hadn't pulled away from Neal.

 _What if I had stayed a little bit longer to see that she would've pushed him away? What if I did stay a bit longer, and that kissed escalated? What if… No, I could think of a whole bunch of what ifs, but none of it will help._ He thought bitterly.

So to appease his mind, Hook took out his flask, and took a long swig of his rum. He decided to start walking back to the camp while drinking from his flask, getting exceedingly drunk fast.

* * *

He's staring at the spot where she was standing. His rum idled mind is slow, and only registers the 5 pairs of eyes all staring at him, when David gets up getting ready to bodily harm to him.

Well, he thinks anyways. He doesn't know because Snow White gets up fast to hold the prince back.

"Charming, stop." Snow White says, in somewhat of a mixture of a hard and soothing voice.

He starts to look around at the faces around him. Regina, is looking at him with amusement, and a slight smirk on her face. Neal and the prince are looking at him with equal amounts of anger on their faces. Snow white, is mostly looking at the prince with a look he can't determine. While, Rumpelstiltskin, has his usual look of boredom and indifference on his face.

"But he… he kissed, Emma." Charming says, bitterly.

"He did, but that doesn't mean you have to jump to violence." Snow replies.

That seemed to appease the prince a bit, for he went to go sit on a log, but the anger on his face only abided a tiny bit.

Hook had the urge to go after Emma, but that didn't seem like the best idea.

 _What she needs is space._ He thought forlornly. Because that's the last thing he wanted to give her.

Snow White, must have seen the battle on his face, because the next thing he knew she was closer to him squeezing his arm.

"I'll go talk to her." The queen said sympathetically.

She then turned around and walked towards the direction Emma went.

He didn't really know what to do, so he decided to go sit far away from the others.

* * *

What seemed like an hour, but probably only 10 minutes, Emma and her mother came back.

Emma didn't even look at him, she went straight to her father to help him pack with what little they had to go back to the _Jolly_.

After getting everything packed, mostly food that they needed to stock up on, they started to move towards the _Jolly Roger_.

Emma had walked right past him, to walk with her parents. She had stony look on her face, that he couldn't read, but determined that she put up another one of her walls that he would break down if it's the last thing he did.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone! I hope this you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to the few of you who favorited and followed, I appreciate it very much. :) I hope to get another chapter up after my upcoming end of course exams, so be on the look out for that. Please leave me some reviews, so I know what I should work on or fix!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpelstiltskin had disappeared as they were walking towards the Jolly. The group, even Neal, didn't even breathe a word of complaint about it. If Rumpelstiltskin has his own agenda, that was fine with them, just as long as it doesn't get in the way of their own mission.

Everyone was exhausted by the time they got back to the ship. Regina was complaining about how they should stay on the island and keep searching, but Hook and Neal knew better since they've been here before, so they followed what they had to say, over whatever Regina had to.

Once the group got back to the ship they settled down in the galley to eat some of what they could find on the island to eat. Neal and Charming were putting away the rest of the food, which was mostly edible fruit, for the upcoming days.

Emma and Mary Margaret were sitting next to each other eating in silence. Regina was picking at her fingernails in the corner. Hook was sitting by himself, but he had poured himself some rum in a mug, and was slowly sipping at it.

Emma felt two holes being drilled into her head, so she looked up and caught Hook staring. What she saw there scared her, so she looked back down at her food.

 _Why is he staring at me like that?_ Emma thought. _Almost like a look of deep affection._

She shook her head to get rid of that thought. She looked back up, and Hook was still staring at her. Emma decided it was time to go and try to get a bit of sleep, if she could get any.

Emma cleared her throat, and told Mary Margaret that she was going to go to sleep. Mary Margaret nodded, and decided she would walk Emma to her room, and go her room that she was sharing with David as well.

Before Emma and Snow left the galley, they started to help clean up and put everything away. Emma could feel Hook's stare on her every move, but she didn't dare look up.

After Snow White told Charming that they were going to bed, they walked out of the galley, down the hall. There were two rooms next to each other, Emma presumes as the "crew's quarters". Before Emma could step a foot into the room, where she would be sleeping alone, Mary Margaret stops her by grabbing her arm gently.

Emma turns slightly to look at Mary Margaret, and asks,"What?"

There's slight hesitance in her features and a question swimming in her eyes.

Emma sighs. "Go ahead, whatever you are going to say or ask, just spit it out." Emma says exhaustively.

Mary Margaret looks down, and back up. "Well, uh, I know you said you didn't really want to talk about with what happened between you and Hook, but I care for you and I just want to know what is happening between you and him." She says in one breathe.

"Nothing." Emma says exasperated, and rolling her eyes.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret says in her motherly voice.

"Listen, there is nothing happening. Just because we kissed doesn't mean there has to be something happening between us. I don't even want there to be a something. Okay?"

 _Just keep telling yourself that._ A part of her brain said.

Mary Margaret has a look of disbelief on her face, but decides to drop the subject, for now anyways. Mary Margaret lets go of her arm, bids her a goodnight, and walks into her room. Emma stands there for a second, and then walks into her own room.

As Emma starts to get ready to go to sleep, she thinks she is glad Mary Margaret dropped the whole kiss thing. Even though it's still the only thing she can think about, and the things she would like to do to the pirate. But what she also can't stop thinking about is the future hurt she could, _would_ , get from acting on her urges.

Emma decides to stop thinking about him, well try to stop. She closes her eyes, and drifts into a fitful sleep.

* * *

He's kissing her neck; licking and nipping. His hand and hook are on her waist, his hand is slowly moving up to cup her breast squeezing it. Then his hook is moving to tear her shirt in half, tearing her bra as well, and he slips the straps of the ruined material off of her. Once her shirt and bra are off, his lips are on her right nipple in an instant.

Emma lets out a breathy moan, when he lightly bites down on her erect nipple. Hook looks up, eyes black with lust, and smirks. He then switches to her other breast, and gives the same treatment to her left breast.

Hook starts leaving a trail of wet kisses down her well toned stomach. He goes to unbutton her pants, but gets frustrated when he can't unbutton her jeans, so he takes his hook and shreds her jeans. Once those are off, he starts to kiss down to her panties. He cups her sex, and he groans when he feels how soaked she is. She isn't even embarrassed about it, her mind too muddled with lust and how good all this feels.

She looks down, to see his hook ripping through her panties, and she's surprised how hot she finds it is when he uses his hook to tear through her clothing.

He takes her by surprise when he sucks on her clit, her eyes roll back into her head, letting out a loud moan. Hook chuckles, and the vibrations just going straight to her core. His fingers are now on her clit and rubbing in a circular motion, and his tongue is now licking a path through her folds to thrust into her opening.

Emma's hands wonder down to his head, she runs her fingers through his soft black hair, and then grabs a fistful of it when his fingers replace his tongue. He goes back to sucking her clit, as well as licking. His two long fingers thrusting in and out. She's moaning, now even louder when he curves his fingers, and he's hitting a spot she never knew a guy knew about.

Emma is close to climaxing, when she is startled awake, sitting up and leaning on her hands, her heart pounding fast. Emma's eyes are blurry from sleep, when she opens them. She groans in frustration when her sleep addled mind tells her it was a dream. She falls back onto the bed, and closes her eyes. The blonde slips her hand into her jeans to find her panties soaked. She scrunches up her face, and groans.

She's hot all over, and she can hardly breathe.

 _What you need is air,_ she thinks, _yeah,_ _ **air**_.

 _Not to seek out the pirate, and relieve this ache._ A small part of her thinks.

The blonde gets up from her bed, and puts her boots on. She slowly opens the door, and quietly walks down the hall, and up the stairs that lead up to the deck.

* * *

When she gets on the deck the cool air is a balm to her warm flesh. Emma walks over to the railing, leaning against it, reveling in the night sky and the smell of the salt from the sea.

She tenses up when she feels a presence behind her. Emma turns around, tension slowly filling the air, when she sees it's Hook.

She stares into is too blue eyes, then turns back around to look out at the water, and quietly says,"What do you want, Hook?"

He's quiet for a few seconds, then he's moving to lean next to her on the railing. He turns his head, searches her face before he says,"Just wanted know if you were alright."

Emma starts to think about what happened in her dream, she shakes her head to stop those thoughts, and she hopes her face isn't bright red. She looks up to see him staring at her, confusion swimming in his bright blue eyes.

 _Even in the dark,_ she thinks, _they are so blue._

 _Stop it,_ Emma. She berates herself.

Emma realizes she's been quiet for a beat too long, so she finally says,"I'm fine."

Hook seems unconvinced, so he says,"Well, your flushed face and tired eyes, says otherwise. So why are you up here?"

 _Shit._ She thinks. _He noticed the flush._

Emma rolls her eyes, and replies with what she hopes is a calm voice,"Fine, I couldn't sleep." Well, that was half a lie, she could sleep, but obviously not in the state she was in.

He gives her a look of understanding, and then he turns to look out at the vast opening of the sea.

She stares at him, wondering what he is thinking about, and wondering if it's anything like the thoughts she was, _is_ , having.

"So why are you up here?" She blurts out to stop her mind from conjuring up things she would like do to him.

"Couldn't sleep as well." He says in a low voice, that definitely, definitely, doesn't shoot heat to her core.

 _I wish he would say something more,_ she thinks _, to fill the silence._

He turns his head, now looking intensely into each other's eyes, trying to read each other. He starts to scan Emma's face.

"Emma, I just want you to know that I'm not like Neal, or the others. I won't leave when you try to push me away. I will stand by your side, I'll still be here after we rescue Henry, because we will rescue him. I will climb those walls of yours." Hook says with determination.

Emma is stunned into silence when he stops talking.

Hook turns to walk away, but stops suddenly to say,"And Emma, When I win your heart, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."

With that he walks towards the stairs, that lead to his quarters.

Emma is still standing by the railing, thinking over what Hook said.

 _Maybe I won't get hurt. Maybe, just maybe,_ She thinks, _this could work with no one getting hurt._

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but with tests and school ending, I haven't had the time to write. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to whoever followed and favorited this story, it means a lot. I'll hopefully be able to update this story next Sunday. Leave me some feedback of what you think of this so far, and yeah. *Awkwardly walks away***


	4. Chapter 4

They all got back to his ship, save Rumpelstiltskin, which Hook didn't mind at all. Everyone seemed really exhausted when they stepped on the deck of the _Jolly,_ but they all seemed to gravitate towards the galley to get kind of substance. Which Hook didn't mind, for he was famished, but knew he would probably only have a little bit of rum to tame down his racing thoughts.

When he got into the galley, he immediately went to a shelf across the entrance, to get a glass to pour some rum in. Hook then sat down at a nearby bench, to drink in silence.

As Hook was drinking, he looked up to see Emma eating next to Snow White.

 _Gods, but she is beautiful,_ Hook thought in awe.

After a few seconds, Emma looks up, and all Hook could do was stare into her beautiful green eyes. Emma was quick to look down, but he kept staring at the beautiful blonde.

He sees her shake her head, and quickly look up and back down again.

Hook wonders what she is thinking about, and if her thoughts are about him, just like his thoughts are consumed by her.

 _I wonder if she is thinking about me,_ Hook thinks, and berates himself. _Of course she isn't thinking about me she has Henry to think about._

What Hook doesn't know then was Emma was thinking about him.

The pirate is still staring, study every detail of her, when he hears her clear her throat and whisper something to her mother.

Both Emma and her mother get up, and start cleaning up what they had out. Once finished the queen went to go talk to her husband, while Emma waited and seemed to avoid his piercing gaze.

Once Snow White finished talking to David, her and Emma leave. Hook guesses they are going to bed.

* * *

Neal, Prince Charming, Regina, and Hook are left remaining in the galley. Neal has been giving the pirate hateful looks the whole time they have been in this room. David, hasn't looked at him, but Hook was sure he was brooding underneath his tough exterior.

Neal looked over with a look of distaste.

Hook has had enough, so he catches his eye and finally says, "Are you gonna say something, mate? Or are you gonna keep shooting me looks like a child?"

Neal is silent, and stops what he's doing. Prince Charming looks up, in case he needs to step in and say a few words as well, and also stops what he's doing. Regina, is just looking on with a mixture of amusement and indifference.

Neal gives Hook a withering look and says, "Stay away from Emma."

"And why should I do that, mate?" Hook asks.

"Because she is mine," Neal says like it's obvious.

"She isn't an object, Baelfire," Hook says with mild disgust.

"Don't call me that; my name is _Neal_. I know she isn't an object. I love her. So as I said, _leave_ Emma alone," Neal speaks.

Hook rolls his eyes, sighs and says,"Are you so sure she wants you, and reciprocates those feelings?"

"Yes, we were each other's first love. So you can't steal her away from me, like you stole my mother away," Neal states.

Hook was hoping the prince would step in and say something, before he does something else he would regret on this journey.

Prince Charming must have read his mind, for he steps into stop the starting of a yelling match or more.

"Neal, Hook, stop talking about my daughter like this. You shouldn't be fighting over her like this. You need to wait to see who or what she decides, if anything. Even if it is to my disdain. No more fighting. Understood?" David says sternly.

After a while, David finishes what he is doing, and walks out of the galley. Neal and Regina also leaves. Hook is left alone to his thoughts and rum.

Hook drinks what's ever left in his mug, he then gets up to clean the mug and put that away, blows out all but one oil lamp, then leaves to go to his own cabin.

When he gets to his cabin, he walks over to his desk, and puts the oil lamp on it. Hook then takes off all his clothes, for he likes to sleep in the nude, and puts all the things he took off in their respectable place.

He finally gets into bed, above the covers, and of course his mind goes straight to the beautiful blonde goddess.

Besides the fact he is nude, his mind starts thinking of her soft lips, and her pale creamy skin. He wonders what it would feel like to have her hands all over him, and what her full breasts feel like in his hand.

From this thought, all the blood in him seems to rush down south. He decides to take himself in hand, and give himself the much needed release. He starts to stroke himself while thinking of how it might feel if she were to trail her lips down his well toned stomach to his rock hard cock. How she would look when she wraps her pretty mouth around the tip of his cock.

 _A gorgeous sight_ , he thought.

How it might feel when she would lick and suck his cock. How he would put his hand in her soft luscious hair, as she bobbed up and down.

Hook starts to stroke faster, smearing the precum at his tip, trying to reach his climax.

He's not far from climaxing, when he thinks of his cock reaching the back of her throat and her swallowing around him. He bites his lip, still stroking his cock, and breathing loudly through his nose. His heart is beating fast. His forehead is slick with sweat. When he finally comes, his release comes in long hot streams on his hand and stomach. Hook lays still for a minute or two, trying to calm his beating heart.

Once his heart is beating at a steady pace, he decides to get up and clean himself up. After that is done, he walks back over to his bed and gets under the covers. Hook closes his eyes, and hopes he can get a semblance of sleep, since he did get much needed release.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was being back on this cursed island with the bloody demon, or if it was his subconscious thinking about one person he has been thinking about a lot. Emma.

 _Probably the latter,_ Hook thought.

All he could see when he closed his eyes were fierce, green eyes, wavy blonde hair, and a guarded heart that he hoped he could get through to.

Instead of trying to sleep in a bed that seemed too big, he found himself up on deck watching the waves. The sea use to give him a sense of peace, but now it isn't helping at all with his racing thoughts. Hook just couldn't turn them off.

 _Fuck! I need to tell her how I feel, before I do something I'll regret, he thought._

 _Like getting drunk, and telling everyone you and Emma shared a kiss?_ His subconscious asked him bitterly.

 _I do need to tell her how I feel, but I also need to help Henry_ , he thought.

That's why they are all on _Neverland_. She needs her son, first and foremost, before she needs a relationship.

 _I don't think Neal realizes that,_ Hook thought bitterly.

 _I need to show her that I am not just this pirate in hopes in bedding her and leaving. To show her I am not just like everyone who has been in her life, he thinks determinedly._

After his thoughts quiet down, once he has an idea of what to do, he hears footsteps nearby on deck. He turns to see the very person who has been consuming his thoughts, Emma. He smiles to himself when he sees her.

Hook sees her walk over to the railing, just staring out at the water. He decides to walk over to her, and starts quietly walk across the deck.

She tenses when he gets closer to her, and she turns around to look at him. When she does that, he notices the flush on her face, and the tired look in her eyes.

Emma turns back around to stare at the water around them, and quietly says, "What do you want, Hook?"

He feels the tension slowly fill the air around them.

 _Why is she up here?_ He thinks.

Hook doesn't say anything for a few seconds, and he decides to move closer to her so he leans next to her on the railing. Hook is look at her, searching her face before he says,"Just wanted to know if you were alright."

Emma doesn't answer right away, which he thinks she's thinking over her answer, but then her flush turns a deeper red.

 _She's beautiful like this,_ Hook thinks dreamly.

He sees her shake her head, and then she finally answers with her usual "I'm fine."

Hook is unconvinced with that statement, and says,"Well, your flushed face and tired eyes, says otherwise. So why are you up here?"

Emma with her signature roll of the eyes, and says, "Fine, I couldn't sleep."

He understands that. He couldn't sleep, and he suspects she has a lot on her mind, what with Henry and all.

Hook turns away from Emma, and looks out at the vast water in front of him.

It's quiet for a while, and they are standing in what he thinks is a comfortable silence.

She's the one who breaks the silence, when she asks, "So why are you up here?"

He doesn't tell her that she was consuming his thoughts, making him not able to sleep. Oh, no. Hook just goes with the easier answer.

"Couldn't sleep as well."

It's silent again.

 _I need to tell her something, Hook thinks. Something that justifies what he thinks about them, and how he feels about her._

Hook decides this is the best time as any other to tell her what he thinks, so he turns his head, catching her looking at him, to search her face. He's looking to see if what he says might scare her off for good, but all he finds there is her eyes aren't guarded as usual, so he opens his mouth to say what he needs to say.

"Emma, I just want you to know that I'm not like Neal, or the others. I won't leave when you try to push me away. I will stand by your side, I'll still be here after we rescue Henry, because we will rescue him. I will climb those walls of yours," he says determinedly.

When he finishes, Emma has a stunned look on her face. She is just staring and doesn't look like she is going to say something, so he thinks it's time go back to his quarters.

He turns to walk away, but then thinks he needs to say more so he stops, and says, "And Emma, When I win your heart, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."

With that said, Hook starts to walk to the stairs that lead to his quarters.

When he gets into his room, he undresses, and gets back into bed. He hopes Emma would think about what he said. Hook doesn't care if Emma chooses to do something about the connection between them before or after they rescue Henry. If it happens before they find Henry, then he'll try not to distract Emma too much. If it happens afterwards and she doesn't have any interest in getting back together with Neal then He will fight to show her that he won't leave high and dry, for a man unwilling to fight for he wants deserves what he gets.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to whoever followed and favorited this story, it means a lot. Leave me some feedback of what you think of this so far, and yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap, everyone. I am so sorry for the long wait for this update. Life got in the way, as well as writers block. I don't wanna make any promises, but I hope I'll be able to post more regularly. So here's a longer chapter for you.**

* * *

Once Emma got back to her room, she took off her boots and sat on her bed thinking about what Hook had said not long ago. Emma lays down, and rests her head on the pillow provided for her. She thinks back to the one sided conversation that happened earlier.

 _Emma, I just want you to know that I'm not like Neal, or the others. I won't leave when you try to push me away. I will stand by your side, I'll still be here after we rescue Henry, because we_ _ **will**_ _rescue him. I will climb those walls of yours. And Emma, when I win your heart, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me,_ Hook had said.

Emma was stunned when he said that, but she was speechless by the time he said the rest of his speech.

 _Does he really mean all this?_ Emma thinks, and begins to go over everything he had said.

 _He definitely sounded like he meant every word,_ Emma thinks _. He was right when he said that he wasn't like Neal, or all the others (mostly just one night stands, and the what might have beens). I could feel it in the way he kissed me, God that kiss._ Emma shakes her head, _no, Emma don't start thinking about that right now._

Emma goes back to her previous thoughts, Hook's words and actions. _Hook proved that he wasn't like the others when he came back to help find Henry, when he could have left and never even think about coming back. He's shown it in all of the things he's done since we've got on this godforsaken island. This island where some demon of a teenage kid, has my son._

Emma keeps thinking until she finally falls into a dreamless sleep, but before she could put her mind at ease enough _**to**_ sleep, she comes to two conclusions. First, she can't have Hook distracting her from the main reason they are all here, _**Henry**_. _Secondly, she shouldn't push him away, and,_ _in baby steps,_ let down her walls to let Hook in.

 _Well, this is just great,_ Emma thinks bitterly as she walks up the gangplank of the _Jolly,_ with a blank map and a limp.

The sound of footsteps behind her the only indicator that the others are following up behind her.

Emma angrily walks, _limps,_ to the room she is sleeping in, not even giving the others a second or first glance, and slams the door once she gets there.

Once in there, Emma goes over to a table, sets the map on it. Bracing her hands on the table, she stares. She stares and thinks.

 _What the hell did that little twirp mean by "You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are?"_ Emma thinks. _Today we were supposed to go off and look for clues, but all I got was a blank map, and a sprained ankle that hurts like hell._

Emma groans in frustration. 

* * *

_****_

_**Earlier…**_

Emma slowly wakes up from a dreamless sleep to hear very loud grumbles.

 _Guess everyone is up now,_ Emma's foggy mind thinks.

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes, and starts to rise off the bed to get her boots on.

Emma gets on the deck, and is blinded by the sun.

 _Really wish, I thought to bring sunglasses,_ Emma thought annoyed.

On deck, she see's, _mostly hears_ , her parents, Neal and Regina, in a very heated yelling match. She doesn't really listen to what they are saying because she gets distracted when she scans the deck, and doesn't see Hook.

 _I wonder where Hook is,_ Emma thinks, _I hope he isn't avoiding me after all the things he said last night._

Emma is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears his voice, but still doesn't see where he is.

"I think we should all calm down. Neal and I are the only ones who know the island. We need to stick together, otherwise you'll probably die from accidentally touching something."

Emma finally sees him, when he starts to walk to across the deck. Hook spots her, locks eyes with her, and stops walking.

Hook gives her a shy smile, and says a bit loud, "Swan, nice of you to join us."

Everyone turns to her, but Emma doesn't really notice because she is still staring into Hook's piercing, blue eyes. She sees hope in his eyes, so she tries to send a message with her eyes, hoping he can read her as well as he says.

Emma hopes her eyes are saying, _I believe what you said last night. I want to try to let you in. I need to talk to you._

Hook seems to understand because he nods his head, and starts to walk again to his desired destination.

Emma stares for a second more at his retreating form. She then starts to walk over to where everyone else is.

Neal gives her a weird look, that she can only determine as annoyance.

Her parents give her a loving look, and small smiles.

Regina just looks frustrated that they have stopped talking about what they are going to do.

Emma stops and stands next to her parents, crosses her arms over her chest, and says to no one in particular, "So what's the plan for today?"

Regina is the first to start talking, "Captain Guyliner over there wants us all to stick together while we search the island for clues as to the whereabouts of _my son_."

Regina pointedly stares at Emma at the end of her sentence.

Emma rolls her eyes, but lets it slide.

"But I think we should split up and cover more ground," Regina continues.

"Well, why don't we compromise? We do two groups, Neal goes in one and Hook goes in the other," Mary Margaret suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Emma responds, and Snow White gives her a smile.

Emma didn't notice Hook walk back over to where they were, until he started talking. He was standing next to Neal, who was tense and had a pensive look in his dark brown eyes. Emma looked from Neal to Hook.

"Aye, that sounds good. We should pack some provisions, and set off our search. We'll meet back here at dusk, savvy?" Hook asks.

Everyone nodded their heads, though Regina looked like she was ready to object, but thankfully held her tongue.

Still staring at Hook, Emma said, "So who's going with who?" 

* * *

After much arguing, and gathering some supplies, the first group was Neal, David, and Regina. The second group was Hook, Mary Margaret, and Emma.

As Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret walked the uneven ground of Neverland, Emma was trying not to stare at hole in the back of Hook's head.

It was silent, save for the occasionally animal noise, their feet hitting the ground, and the slashing of Hook's scabbard making way through the never ending brush and trees.

So far they had found nothing that would point them towards where Henry might be.

 _I really hope the other group is finding hints as to where Henry is,_ Emma thought.

 _Where are we going anyways? We've been out here for what seemed like several hours, but maybe only a few._ Emma thought questioningly.

"Hook, do you even know where we are going?" Emma voiced her thoughts, and broke the silence.

Still slashing away, he spoke, " _Well Swan,_ I'm leading us to a spot that might help us find where Pan's camp is. It's one of his old camps that I know of from being for so long." He said with a smirk on his face, when he finally turned his head towards her.

Emma gulped, _that smirk will be the death of me,_ Emma thought.

"Oh," Emma replied in a small voice.

She could hear him chuckle as they continued to walk.

Mary Margaret shot her a look, which Emma just responded with a shrug. 

* * *

They finally made it to a clearing, after such a long time of walking of never ending greenery.

Emma looked around, and saw that there was really nothing here.

 _Well this was a huge bust,_ Emma thought sadly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hook picking up a forgotten spear that might have belonged to a lost boy.

Emma lets out a sigh, there wasn't anyone here, no indication where they might have gone, **nothing**.

She felt someone rub her arm, and saw that it was Mary Margaret, who was giving her a sympathetic look.

"We'll find him Emma, I'm sure of it." Mary Margaret told her.

"Exactly, Emma. Now, let's take a break before we head back, it's getting late," Hook said, trying to brighten her mood.

Emma look to Hook's face and saw nothing but the utmost faith, _in her._

Emma needed to think, she needed to be alone for a few minutes without all these looks and optimistic words. She didn't know what to say in order for her to be alone, but she had to try something.

 _Maybe if I said I was gonna go relieve myself, no one would question it,_ Emma thought hopefully.

Emma looked from Hook to the ground, and whispered to Mary Margaret who was still next to her hoping Hook wouldn't hear her, "I'm just gonna go find some place to ya know…"

Emma had given her a look, and Mary Margaret responded with a nod and an understanding look.

As Emma walked past Hook, he was giving her a worried look, but she slightly shook her head, and hoped he wouldn't follow.

She walked a little ways from the clearing Hook led them to, and slumped against a tree closing her eyes. Emma took out her sword just in case someone were sneak up on her.

"Where are you Henry?" Emma asked no one, not accepting a reply because she _**was**_ talking to herself.

"Why he's with lost boys of course," She heard someone say.

That got Emma's eyes to shoot open, and for her to grip her sword tightly and get into a fighting stance.

Thinking who she thought was in front of her was a lost boy, she pins the person against a tree with her sword at his throat.

Pinned in front of her was a teenage kid with light brown hair, green eyes, with forestry colored clothes, and a smirk on his face.

 _Probably Peter Pan,_ Emma thinks to herself, _Great._

"Who are you?" Emma asks, wanting to confirm her thoughts.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan," Pan says answering her earlier thought, still smirking

 _Why is he smirking so much?_ Emma asks herself. _The smirking a lot kind of reminds me of H-... No, I need to focus on Pan, and ask the important question._ Emma tells herself.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asks Pan, angrily.

"You got fire. I like fire," Pan tells her.

 _What does that have to with anything,_ Emma asks herself, annoyed.

"Where's my son?" She asks again.

"Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about," Pan says.

 _That didn't even cross my mind,_ Emma thinks aghast.

Hoping she still had a look of angry determination, Emma asks, "Why did you take him?"

"He's a very special boy, Emma," Peter Pan replies.

Emma rolls her eyes, and says, "I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?"

"I came here to see who I was up against 'the savior'. Gotta say, I'm not disappointed," Pan says, not answering her question, _again._

Holding back an eyeroll, Emma asks Pan,"What are you gonna say now? You gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see my Henry again?"

 _This conversation is getting me nowhere,_ she thinks to herself.

"No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map." Pan says, and reaches for something in his shirt, so Emma pulls her sword away to give him some leeway.

Finally pulling out some kind of parchment, Pan continues, "A map that will lead you straight to your son."

 _Totally believable,_ she thinks.

Pan walks a bit forward so that Emma sword is slightly on his chest.

"If this is some kind of trap…" Emma begins to say, but Pan cuts her off with a little chuckle.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment," Pan informs her.

Emma lowers her sword, and asks, "Why are you giving it to me?"

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can," he tells her.

Emma stares at him for a second, then takes the map, and unfolds it to see nothing there.

 _Wow, this is some map,_ Emma thinks sarcastically.

"It's blank," she tells.

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are," Pan tells her, cryptically.

Emma looks back at the supposed map, then looks back up, and Pan is gone.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ Emma asks herself.

Emma stands there for a minute.

 _I just want to find my son, not play these games,_ she thinks dejectedly.

Emma sighs, and decides to walk back to the clearing where Hook and Mary Margaret are.

She turns around, map in her back right pocket, thoughts running through her head. 

* * *

Thinking about what pan said, and if Henry is safe, _because he better be_ , proves to be way distracting than Emma thought. Because next thing she knows she is falling, tripping over something.

Hitting the ground, eyes closed. All she feels is a shooting pain in her left ankle.

"Shit," she whispers in pain.

"Swan?" she hears somewhere not too far where she is laying.

"Swan, are you okay?" she looks up and sees Hook, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Looking back at the ground, Emma starts to push herself to her feet, and finds putting weight on her left ankle hurts like hell.

Emma has a look of pain on her face, and Hooks sees that she is clearly in pain and rushes over to her.

"Um, I might've sprained my ankle," she grunts out.

"Just lean on me, Swan," Hook tells her in a calming tone.

They start to walk slowly back to the clearing and Mary Margaret.

"How'd you even find me?" Emma asks Hook.

Hook looks down at her face, "You were gone a while, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard a noise, and thought I should go towards it. Then there you were."

"You left Mary Margaret?" Emma asks, even though she knows her mother, still weird, can take care of herself.

He looks straight forward, concentrating on them not falling, and going the right direction. "Aye, I was worried," he trails off.

Hoping he doesn't see, Emma smiles to herself.

"Plus the others found us shortly after you left to have alone time," Hook tells her.

"Oh," is all Emma can come up with to say before they are a couple steps away from the clearing.

She can hear talking, and when they step into the clearing, her parents look to her with concern.

David and Mary Margaret walk over to her, "What happen?" they both ask.

"I tripped," Emma replies, still not use to having parents.

Her parents don't look dejected from her answer, just full of concern.

Hook lets her go, and she misses his touch instantly.

Emma catches Hooks eyes, and gives him a look of thanks.

In return, he gives her a small smile and a nod.

Emma starts to limps over to a log to sit down.

Bracing herself, Emma takes out the map, looking up at everyone, "So I had an unfortunate encounter with Pan," she tells everyone with disdain in her voice.

Everyone just stares at her, until she waves the map in the air.

"What is that?" Regina asks.

"It's a map to find Henry." Emma tells her.

"Let me see it," Regina goes to grab for it, but Emma moves it out of her grasp.

Regina gives her a dirty smirk, and magics it into her hands.

"It's _**blank**_ ," Regina says through clenched teeth.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Emma says to her.

Emma puts her arm out, silently asking for the so called map back.

Regina gives it back to her.

Looking down at the blank parchment, "Pan gave me this, and told me that I have to stop denying who I am in order to get anything to show up on this," She shakes the paper in the air looking at everyone.

"Pan does like his games," Hook says bitterly, Neal nods along with him.

"Well then, I just gotta stop denying who I am. Whatever that means…" Emma trails off.

"We don't have time for that, we need to find Henry, and I know just how we are going to do that," Regina says as she snatches the Map away from Emma's hands.

"Magic," is all Regina says before she does something to that and before anyone can stop her.

"No! Regina, this could go very badly," Emma yells at her.

Everyone agrees with her, but Regina just holds up the now covered parchment, "Well now we can find my son."

" _My son,"_ Emma says angrily.

"Do you wanna fight about this or do want to Henry back?" Regina asks her.

"Fine, let's go. Lead the way," Emma says as she slowly gets up.

Her parents go over to her in case she needs help, but she just waves them off.

Regina does another thing to the map so now it is floating and moving, and she starts to follow it.

Everyone takes that as a hint to follow it as well. 

* * *

They follow the map, for what seems like hours, the map finally stops.

"No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina," Mary Margaret says.

"Yes. Blame me," Regina replies with a bitter tone.

Emma looks around, and sees a familiar figure, "Guys...Hold on. Is that...Henry!"

Henry turns around, only to be Pan himself.

"Hi, Emma," Pan says.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma asks Pan.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from _you_ , Captain," Pan says, while walking across the hill he's on.

"Aye, and you'll get it," Hook replies.

"Give Henry to me," Emma says demandingly.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win," Pan tells them.

The Lost Boys appear, surrounding them.

Ignoring the pain in her ankle, she as well as David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Neal and Hook get into a fighting stance,

"Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade,"

The Lost Boys start to attack the group.

Emma heard David yell 'Mary Margaret', she looks over and sees him push her out of the way of an arrow. Seeing that they are both good, she turns back to the what's in front of her.

Emma starts to fight off a Lost Boy, and knocks him down. She starts to run up the hill to attack another, but gets tackled by a Lost Boy.

Emma puts a knife to the kid's neck, "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" She asks the kid frantically.

The boy doesn't answer, but Emma just stares at him and realizes something. She gets off the kid

Mary Margaret comes over to her and asks, "Emma are you alright?"

Emma looks up at her with a bewildered look.

Pan Whistles, and the Lost Boys assembles.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards."

The Lost boys start to whoop, and retreat with Pan following. 

* * *

****

**Now…**

Emma goes to sit on her bed, and puts her head in your hands.

There's knock at the door.

Assuming it's Mary Margaret come to comfort her, Emma says, "Mary Margaret, I really don't want a hope speech at the moment."

There's another knock.

Groaning, Emma gets up and opens the door to reveal Hook standing there.

"Can I come in?" Hook asks hopefully.

"Uh, sure," she replies.

Emma opens the door wider, an indicator for him to come in.

Hook comes, and stands in the middle of the room. Emma closes the door, and goes back over to the bed a plops herself down.

Emma stares at Hook, wondering what he might say.

Hook turns to her and stares at her for a bit before he says, "Take off your boot."

"What?" Emma asks confused.

"Your ankle. It hurts, aye?" Hook asks.

"Oh right. I'm fine," Emma tells him only half lying because it's only a dull ache right now.

"You sure?" He asks with concern.

"Yeah. Is everyone else alright?" Emma asks with guilt, realizing she forgot to even ask, just wanting to get back to the ship.

"Aye," is all he says, but Emma thinks he isn't saying the whole truth.

Changing the subject, Hook coughs, looking somewhere over his shoulder and asks, "Any clue to the map?"

Laying back, Emma stares up, and says sadly, "No."

Hook sits next to her, "Emma, can I ask you a question."

Hearing him say her name, does funny things to her, and so she replied with, "Sure."

Looking down at her face, he asks his question, "I saw you with that Lost Boy, what made you have that scared look on your face?"

 _Crap,_ she thinks, _he saw that?_

Emma looks away from him, thinking about her answer.

 _What do I tell him?_ She thinks.

"You don't have to tell me," Hook says breaking the silence.

Hook starts to get up, and she realizes that she doesn't want him to go.

"I saw myself in him," Emma lets out in a rush.

Hook stops and stays next to her on the bed, "And what what is that Swan?"

Emma doesn't know whether or not she should tell him, but when she looks up at him, she sees nothing but the utmost concern.

Emma sits up, looking at her lap where her hands are fidgeting, she quietly says, "An orphan."

The room is silent.

Hook takes slowly takes her hand, and Emma lets hims.

"You know you're more than that," Hook tell her.

Looking up at hook, she sees a small smile on his face with admiration swimming in his bright blue eyes.

For once she actually believes someone when they say that.

Emma replies with a small smile.

Exhaustion rolls over her, and all she wants to do is sleep.

Not wanting Hook to leave just yet, Emma asks, "I'm a bit tired, do you wanna… maybe sleep together here?"

Shock crosses his face so fast, but then he's smiling, "Are you sure, Swan?"

Mouth suddenly dry, she swallows, "Y-yeah, I'm sure."

Hook smiles, and then scoots back and turns so his head is in the direction of the pillow. He finally lays on his side with his head on the pillow, and Emma does the same.

Closing her eyes, Hook wraps his arms around her, being careful of his hook.

Hook sighs.

Both dozing off, unaware that the originally blank map, is no longer blank. 

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome! :)**


End file.
